Moon Crossed
by Princess Asuna
Summary: Ranma and Usagi colide in their respective transformations resulting in very amsuing results.


(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½ they each belong to their respective owners, if I did own them Ranma defiantly would NOT be with Akane and Usagi would be with Seiya)

Moon Crossed

Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto was not in a good mood at the moment at all, she had been monitoring the time gates, as she usually did when a sudden change to the future time line had occurred. Now this usually wouldn't bother the guardian of time too much unless it majorly affected the future and the possibility of the coming of Crystal Tokyo. This was such a case. Sailor Pluto took a moment to collect her thoughts, while standing behind her was a pair of girls, One busty red head and one blond hair girl with odango styled hair that was in twin pony tails.

"Okay I want to know EXACTLY how this happened," she stated turning around to face the girls.

The two girls looked to one another before the red head stepped forward. "Well myself and the other Senshi were tracking a youma that Mercury had picked up on her Mercury computer, and we tracked it to the park, and I was in the process of transforming into sailor moon when she," she paused motioning to the blond, "fell out of the sky, and crashed into me sending the two of us into the nearby fountain, and when we came out we discovered we were in each others bodies," she finished.

The blond had remained silent though the red heads explanation to Pluto and let out a sigh 'damn this is so not what I need right now,' she thought to herself ironically mirroring Pluto's own thoughts.

After the red haired girl finished speaking she stepped forward herself. "What I want to know is how you intend to fix us," she stated looking to Sailor Pluto while looking a bit annoyed. "I mean I can't exactly return to Nerima like this," she added with a shake of her head then jerked a finger towards the red head, "And I seriously doubt Usagi here would survive it if she went in my place, especially with Akane and her damn mallet," she finished.

Pluto blinked at the blonds words then a few things on her mind clicked into place "You WOULD have to be HIM wouldn't you, Ranma Saotome," she said rubbing her temples a bit. "This is just great the worlds biggest Chaos Nexus and he slash she gets body swapped with Usagi the moon princess," she then added with a groan.

She then went silent as she pondered ideas of what they could do, though her thought process would suddenly be halted when the blond haired Ranma suddenly spoke up "We have already decided we will tell Usagi's parents regardless of what you say, I suck at lying and this is way too big a thing to not let our family know…well at least Usagi's," she stated firmly. Usagi gave a small nod in agreement.

By this time though Pluto's cheek was twitching. "You CANNOT tell them," she shrieked. "That would mean telling them she's Sailor Moon!" she added.

Ranma smirked and nodded "You catch on quickly don't you?" she asked before continuing, "Yes that means she will tell her mother EVERYTHING" she said the word everything with emphasis'.

Usagi nodded a bit in agreement then spoke "I am tired of keeping it a secret from them, I mean what if Kami-Sama forbid I die and cannot be brought back, my family would NEVER know what happened to me," she said firmly

Pluto was at a slightly loss for words as she looked to both girls. She knew Usagi quite well and knew that once the girls mind was made up, it was near impossible to change it. She also was quite knowledgeable on Ranma's life as well having watched the boys past in the gates and while she was not too fond of the Martial artist, the poor boy sometimes girl had gone through things she herself wouldn't even do to another person, she also had made a silent vow to kill one Genma Saotome if she ever met him. "But princess that's just the way things must be," she tried hoping to get through to Usagi, but knowing the chances of doing so were slim to none.

Usagi simply looked back defiantly with her arms across her chest. "I don't care, the secrets end today," she simply said before reaching over and taking a hold of Ranma's hand, and Teleported them to an empty lot, not far from the park they had first met in. This left Pluto alone at the gates of time to gather her thoughts, and make plans to try and fix what had happened.

Ranma and Usagi looked to each other and nodded, both after their chat with Pluto mirroring the same thoughts "Lets go get something to eat," the red headed Usagi stated with a bright smile.

The currently blond odango'd Ranma nodded in agreement. "Yeah I am so hungry I could eat like twenty five bowls of Ramen and seventeen okonomiyaki's," The current martial artist and moon princess stated with a huge grin on her face.

Now one might ask themselves why Ranma and Usagi were not more irritated about their current situation and the answer was simple, at the moment food was more important and they would handle the other matters such as telling Usagi's family everything later on, and with that in mind the two made their way to the Crown Arcade to grab a bite to eat.

The trip to the Crown Arcade was a short one as the two girls walked the few blocks from their previous location in under ten minutes. The trip was filled mostly with small talk about the others lives, and Usagi made a silent mental note to punish Ranma's father should she ever get the chance, after having heard just a small portion of Ranma's life story. Ranma meanwhile was rather surprised a little at Usagi's life and absently wondered how people couldn't tell Usagi was sailor moon in the first place. She was also quite unsure about Usagi's supposed boyfriend one Mamoru Chiba, and after hearing only a description of the tuxedoed wearing hero, pictured him a Kuno clone at best.

The two girls entered the Arcade and made their way to the counter and took a seat on a stool each giving the boy behind the counter bright smiles and radiating cuteness as they each placed their orders Ranma's consisting of six Club sandwiches eight bowls of beef ramen and two large bowls of ice cream. Usagi's order was similar to Ranma's save for she had ordered 3 large bowls of ice cream. The boy behind the counter nodded as if in a daze and proceeded to make the girls order. "Man this place's food smells great!" Ranma chirped looking over at Usagi and smiling

Usagi nodded in agreement. "Yeah I eat here all the time with my friends, my friend Matoki usually works here but today I think is his day off," Usagi replied then signaled the boy behind the counter before ordering two cherry cokes one for herself and one for Ranma. "So Ran-Chan how do we go about telling my parents?" she asked looking to the currently blond Ranma.

Ranma looked over at the red headed Usagi and shrugged "I suppose we just tell then straight out and see what happens, that might just be the best way to do things and then we go from there" Ranma then paused a moment to sip her drink then continued with a sigh, "The Real question is what will we do while we are in the others body, and will your parents allow me to stay at your house."

Usagi smiled warmly and placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder "Of course they will, you are after all in my body thus your sort of also now their daughter as well," She replied with a wink then asked, "Do you think your curse is still active with me in your body?"

Ranma thought a moment at that then shook her head "I don't know, we can try and see when we arrive at your house, I'd rather not have people in town knowing of the curse, though your family and friends are an exception as they will have to know if we are gonna tell'em everything," Ranma said with a nod. Ranma then smiled widely as they food was set in front of them and the boy behind the counter took money from the tips jar and stuffed it into the cash register thus, he paid for both girls meals out of own tips as it were. The two girls each dug into their meals with gusto, each finishing their meals in under five minutes, then moving to devour their ice creams.

By the time the girl had finished their ice creams the sun had begun to set and the girls decided to make their way to Usagi's home to get the ball rolling each hoping things would turn out okay. Meanwhile back at Usagi's home Usagi's mother Ikuko was presently cooking dinner for her family, though for some reason she found herself making more then she usually did, though she just chalked it up to making extra just in case Usagi was extra hungry. Usagi's father Kenji meanwhile was in the living room with Usagi's brother Shingo playing Halo 3 on their Xbox360 each trying to blast the hell out of the other and each shouting a little when the other blasted the other, this causing Ikuko to chuckle in amusement. "Hmm I wonder why Usagi will get home she's rather late," Ikuko mused aloud to herself.

Ikuko's question would be answered as two girls a blond and red head entered the house from the back door each girl smiling at the cooking woman. "Hi momma, we need to talk," the red head said to her mother who stared in confusion at the red heads words

The blond smiled and responded, "A pleasure to meet you Tsukino-San Usagi has told me all about you," polite bow.

The red head sighed, "Momma I can tell your quite confused, and there's no easy way to explain it, so me and my friend Ranma," she paused to motioned to the blond. "will explain it to everybody at dinner, but basically, I am Usagi and she is my friend Ranma and we have been body swapped, as to how it happened well as said we will explain it at dinner okay?" she asked.

Ikuko blinked a few times and simply nodded as both girls made their way into the living room just in time to see Usagi's father get blasted on Halo 3 by Usagi's brother this actually causing Usagi to giggle the two girls then going up to Usagi's room to get ready for dinner and also make some last minute plans for telling things to Usagi's parents.

* * *

Nabiki usually didn't worry about the pigtailed martial artist, at least she didn't used to. She would not admit it to anybody but over time she began to see the aquatransexual, as more then a cash cow and something of a little brother to her, so when Ranma had not returned after six hours after Akane had punched the pig tailed boy skywards after she walked in on the boy while he was bathing . Nabiki was seriously beginning to consider having Akane see a therapist for her anger, and other issues. Nabiki also hoped the boy was okay, but for some reason had a feeling the Ranma would most likely get into more trouble again, little did Nabiki know just how right so was. "Ranma wherever you are please be safe," the girl whispered to herself before she stood up and made her way out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen to help Kasumi to make dinner.

Kasumi smiled at Nabiki as she came downstairs, she had noticed a subtle change in the girl over the last few months since the saffron incident and was quite pleased with the turn around Nabiki was doing, though she didn't let on she herself knew it, though she knew Nabiki suspected she knew. "So Ranma hasn't returned yet?" Kasumi asked looking over at her middle sister.

"No I think Akane has set an all new record on distance this time. I swear its like she's just looking for reasons to hit Ranma now a days, I swear I am beginning to think Akane LIKES to hit Ranma and that she REALLY needs help," Nabiki stated with a sigh shaking

Kasumi nodded a bit "I agree ever since the Saffron incident things between Akane and Ranma have only gotten worse, I really don't think it will work out with them, and I think we should see about one of two things. One: we get the engagement transferred to one of us, or Two: we see about legally voiding the pact in a way the we do not lose honor," she stated as she chopped out a few carrots

Nabiki took a seat at the table and looked to her sister. "I have actually been looking into that second option and I think I may have found a person who can help us with that but until I am certain I will keep their name secret, no sense in giving daddy and uncle Saotome any insight to my plans after all" she stated casually

"Oh my I agree, if you did name names, they would just go to that person and try and stop them somehow," she replied as a matter fact while nodding to which Nabiki simply smirked and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Tsukino family was now sitting down to dinner, the red haired Usagi and Blond haired Ranma each making an attempt to out eat the others. The two were suddenly stopped by the clearing of someone's throat both girls looking up to see Ikuko giving them a look. "You told me your would explain things at dinner young ladies," Ikuko said kindly yet firmly. She was still skeptical about what she had been told, but for the moment kept her silence after all if magical girls could exist what's to say some how body swapping wasn't possible as well?

Ranma looked to Usagi. "Whose story first, yours or mine?" she asked after taking a bite of sukiyaki.

Usagi smiled "you can go first Ran-Chan" she replied also taking a bite of her own sukiyaki a purr almost escaping her lips.

Ranma Ikuko Kenji and Usagi's Brother all couldn't help but chuckle at the red heads antics and love of food. Ranma then paused in thought a moment before looking to the others. "do you want the long version or the short version?" she asked

Ikuko blinked "what do you mean dear?" she asked tilting her head to the side a bit

"Well if I tell you the long version we will be here awhile, with the short version I can just give you the basic highlights warnings and explanations" Ranma replied then leaned back in her seat

"I see the short version for now then" Ikuko replied

Ranma nodded and pushed back one of her blond pony tails "Well first off my name is Ranma Saotome, age sixteen, my parents are Nodoka and Genma Saotome. When I was about 5 years old my pop took me on a martial arts training trip that lasted ten years. During said trip it was just me and him, I actually thought my mom had died or something. My pops mind you is also not the brightest of people and often scammed a lot of people and shifted the blame on me a lot, hell I cannot count how many girls my pop engaged me too" she said with a sigh

Usagi's brother blinked at that "you dad engaged you to another girl?" he asked

Ranma and Usagi chuckled at the question "Well see I was not born a girl squirt but ill get to that in a bit okay?" he asked earning a nod from Shingo. "Okay anyways for the longest time I thought my mom dead and I soon forgot all about it due to all the training. I think one of the worst training techniques my pop tried to teach me was the Neko-Ken. Now the warning I mentioned whatever you do you MUST keep any and ALL cats away from me kitten full grown of other wise," Ranma stated seriously.

Kenji blinked this time and asked, "Why are you allergic to them?"

Ranma shook her head. "No the training gives the trainee a sever fear of cats and if I am around c-cats too long I snap and go into a cat like state, that is very dangerous," Ranma replied to Kenji

Ikuko then asked, "How is this Neko-Ken taught?

Ranma took a sip of tea before he replied, "Basically take a trainee, wrap in fish products, and toss 'em into a pit of starving cats repeatedly. I was six when this was done to me," she said looking to Usagi's mother and father both of who were suddenly radiating a impressive battle aura

Unseen by the others, Luna was radiating an impressive battle aura as well, and she made a silent vow to use Ranma's father as a scratching post if she ever met him, provided of course that the story the girls were telling was true, but she had an odd feeling it was.

Somewhere at a bar in Nerima a certain fat martial artist sneezed and decided a training trip might be in order.

Ranma chuckled, "That's usually the reaction I get when I tell that part, but so long as I stay away from c-c-cats I am fine. Anyways moving on we traveled all over the place training in the art and as said along the way pop engaged me to girls without my knowing it, usually in exchange for food, hell one time he sold me for two pickles and a bowl of rice," she stated casually as she took another bite of sukiyaki then a sip of tea. This trend continued for many years and eventually we swam for China, I was a few years younger than I am now. We traveled around china for a few years, training in local Dojos and the like. Eventually we made our way to a place called Jusenkyo or the pools of sorrow"

Shingo blinked looking curious, "What's Jusenkyo?" he asked, his parents were mirroring their sons curious look.

"Jusenkyo is a place in China that is filled with many springs, each with its own tragic tale of something drowning in them, and each one is cursed so that whom ever falls into one acquires a curse. My father for example, fell into the spring of the drowned panda, so when he is splashed with cold water he turns into a panda. I fell into the spring of the drowned girl, and turn into a girl with red hair…well I used to at least until this current situation," she mused then added ,"oh by the way I also found out recently that my mom is very much alive, and that before I left to go on the ten year training trip with my dad I unknowing was tricked into signing a seppuku pledge that if I wasn't a 'man among men' whatever the hell that means I'd have to kill myself," Ranma said, and paused to take a sip of tea.

The battle auras around Usagi's parents were back this time larger then ever. They were beginning to believe the blond girl in front of them was truly a boy sometimes girl named Ranma, and that their daughter was truly in the others body, the story they were hearing was not something Usagi would be able to come up with .

Ranma gave the parents a moment to calm down before continuing once more telling them about Amazon village, the trip back to Japan, the rivals, the other fiancés showing up, and the Saffron incident. After witch Ranma let out a sigh. "I thought things were actually get better between myself and Akane after that, but they didn't, they just seemed to get worse, and she hits me for no reason now a days it seems, for example this morning I was in the bath she walked in on me, and hit me through the roof, I'm not exaggerating when I say I landed here in Juuban," she stated then looked to Usagi who nods and moves to pick up the tale.

Usagi looked at her parents and pushed back her red pig tail, "Momma daddy, I know you know of the sailor Senshi, after all they have been all over the news and the like for some time now correct?" she asked earning nods from her parents and brother. "Well when Ranma Landed in town he crashed into a girl who was in the process of transforming into Sailor moon, the result of this was he two girls were body swapped. Mom Dad, I Usagi Tsukino am Sailor Moon and the reincarnated princess of the Silver Millennium," she said casually as if talking about the weather.

Luna whom was still listening just out of sight fell over at the girls admission of being sailor moon and suddenly dashed forward and up onto the table. "Usagi why did you tell them? It was supposed to be a secret!" she shouted much to the shock of Usagi's family. Ranma meanwhile was suddenly clinging to the ceiling.

Usagi gave Luna a look. "I'll tell you the same thing Ranma and I told Setsuna, we are telling our Parents EVERYTHING. I am tired of the secrets, and this incident is too big of one to keep hidden," she stated firmly.

Ikuko shook her head to clear it a bit, then looked to Luna. "Luna we will talk later, but for now I think you should go up to Usagi's room, so that Ranma can come back down from the ceiling," she said with a smile as she looked up a the girl clinging to the ceiling.

Luna looked up, and sighed while nodding. "Okay sorry about that," she said looking up at Ranma before hopping off the table and making her way towards the stairs. She paused a moment in her walk . "Don't suppose I'd get into trouble for hunting down her father, and clawing out his eyes, would I?" she suddenly asked this earning her a chuckle from Ikuko, Kenji, and Usagi though it would be Usagi who would speak up first .

"Get in line, I think Pluto has first call on Genma, followed by myself, then I think my parents have the next call, then finally you," she replied with a smirk.

Luna smirked back. "That just gives me time to plan, after all people like Genma need to be taught a very painful, and embarrassing lesson," she stated before making her way up stairs and to Usagi's room.

Ranma upon seeing Luna leave the room dropped down from the ceiling, and suddenly found herself in Ikuko's arms. "Oh sweetie I am so sorry about everything you have been though, it couldn't have been easy growing up with a man who doesn't deserve to be called a father," she said hugging the girl.

Ranma blushed at being hugged but felt oddly comforted by it ."T-thanks Miss Tsukino-San," Ranma said looking up at the woman who simply smiled, and placed a single finger on Ranma's Nose.

"Now Now young lady, none of that Miss Tsukino-San stuff, you may call me Aunty Ikuko, or even mama Ikuko if you want. You are, after all currently in my daughters body, so that technically makes you my daughter as well, besides even if you were in your normal body, I couldn't in good conscience allow you to return to that place you call home," Ikuko stated stroking the girls hair a bit. "As to you and Usagi being body swapped we will figure things out, I am assuming Ami Mizuno is a Senshi too seeing as Usagi's always hanging out with her, and other others girls as well. I am sure one of them can maybe figure something out," she added with a smile then drew the red haired Usagi into the hug as well. "but for now I am simply happy my daughter is safe, and that I also have a new daughter as well," she said with a wink

Usagi smiled at that, as did Ranma though she was also blushing a little bit. "I have always wanted a little sister," Usagi chirped looking to Ranma who nodded

"Me too, but why am I the little sister?" Ranma asked tilting her head to the side

"Because," Usagi replied wagging a finger ."I am taller then you at the moment and also older." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I just hope Mamo-chen understands what's going on, and doesn't mind" Usagi said.

"Mamo-chan? Who's that?" their mom asked looking to the chatting girls.

Usagi blushed and said, "Well, see back in the silver millennium, I was princess Serenity, and Mamoru was my boy friend prince Endymion, Well things happened and it all was destroyed and everybody killed, my mother from then sent myself and the others into the future to be reborn, Mamoru is my reincarnated prince, even though he's a few years older then myself."

Ranma crossed her arms. "I still say he's not worthy of you that rose throwing Kuno baka," she stated firmly

Ikuko chuckled at Ranma's words. "Just how old are we talking here?" she asked looking to Usagi who blushed

"Twenty-three years old," Usagi replied honestly

Ikuko nodded "I see…I will have to think about this for a time dear I really cannot in good conscience allow you to date a man seven years older then your true age," she said firmly. "I am not saying to not see him as a friend, far from it if your stories true, and I do believe that they are. I am simply asking you to wait a few years at least until your eighteen to seriously date."

Usagi looked like she was about to protest, but her 'sister' would speak up first, "And if that jerk doesn't start pulling his weight in the fights against the youma, I swear I'll kick his ass the asshole sits back standing on a tree or building while you all do the fighting, and if it looks like your in a tough spot spouts off bad poetry," Ranma fumed. "and if he doesn't ditch the roses, I swear I'll put him though such grueling training he will beg me to have mercy."

Usagi mom knew she should chastise Ranma for her language, but she found the girls rant so funny she couldn't help but break out laughing. This earned her a pouting look from Ranma. "I'm sorry dear, but that was so funny," She said warmly as she looked to Ranma. "Though I am quite curious, surely he doesn't just sit back and let the girls fight the youma alone does he?" she asked

Usagi nodded, "Actually now that I think about it, yeah he does, I have very very rarely seen him fight. Usually he just leaves it up to the Senshi," she admitted.

Ikuko nodded a bit "I see why your sister is so irritated with the man then, a good piece of advice for you to give him is; shape up or ship out, if he's going to just stand around then he is a liability to you and your team mates, and just one more target for the youma"

"That's true he is a liab..luab…a idle target," Ranma stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

Usagi though that over a moment then looked to her sister ."Think you could give him some training?" she asked .

Her "sister" thought a moment. "Probably could, why don't we make it a group training sessionm a little training never hurt anybody ya know?" Ranma replied with a huge grin

* * *

Somewhere across town a certain man sometimes known as Tuxedo Kamen suddenly shuddered it might be a good idea to take a short vacation away from Japan.

* * *

Ikuko smiled again at the girls. "Well girls its getting late, why don't you two go get ready for bed. We can talk more in the morning, your father and little brother have already seemed to head that way anyways." She said giving each girl another hug. "I am sure Usagi's clothing will still fit you, they should actually fit you both. I think tomorrow we will see about a second wardrobe for you girls though so you do not have to share clothing unless you want to, we will also then test out whether Ranma's Jusenkyo curse effects you Usagi dear," Ikuko said with a nod as she stood up and shooed the girls off towards the stairs. "Sleep well girls," their mom said again before disappearing back into the kitchen to clean it up a bit. The girls made their way up stairs after wishing their mother a good night, and headed on to bed, as both were rather sleepy, and they still had yet another day of explanations ahead of them come Monday, and they were just thankful tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

Setsuna had watched the scene from the gates of time, and was quite surprised how things had turned out with the girls explanation to Usagi's parents. She even was kind of glad Ikuko wished to take the young martial artist in. "Pain in the ass Chaos Nexus he may be, but even he didn't deserve the life he had to live. I might have to pull a few strings to help Usagi's mother adopt Ranma, and have some fun making Genma's life a living hell in the process…might even see if Hild wants to help, after all its pretty much a given she's gonna get him when he dies," Setsuna mused to herself..

To be continued:

(A/N thats it for chapter one of Moon Crossed a big shout out to Kithrin for proof reading and Editing)


End file.
